1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a topical washing device, and more particularly to a topical washing device which is utilized for cleaning the anus or other body part of a user after stool, as well as for other topical bathing purposes.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Washing water discharged from topical washing devices of the above type should be temperate, and preferably should have a temperature between approximately 36.degree. C. and 40.degree. C.
Furthermore, the temperature of influent water normally supplied to topical washing devices varies over a wide range in accordance with seasonal and climate changes, e.g., from a level of approximately 0.degree. C. during the winter to a level of approximately 30.degree. C. during the summer. The temperature of washing water supplied by these devices is greatly influenced by the temperature of water supplied to the device, and it has therefore previously been difficult to maintain the washing water discharged at a stable temperature of approximately 36.degree. C. In this regard, it is relatively easy to control the temperature of washing water which is continuously discharged by a washing device. However, under circumstances in which the washing water is discharged intermittently or after a period of inactivity the possibility of undesirable emission of overheated water caused by the thermal inertia of the heater exists.
Accordingly, there is a growing demand for topical washing devices which are capable of discharging or spouting washing water having a constant temperature, irrespective of changes in the temperature of water supplied to the devices or of the time period of non-use or inactivity of the device.
Medical data reveals that washing water of approximately 63.degree. C. can cause a true burn to a user after approximately two seconds of exposure. As a result, users will be unavoidably burnt even when they have attempted to elude discharged water after feeling that it is too hot for their comfort. Therefore, a washing device is required which can guarantee perfect saftey against burning or other dangerous accidents.